HUNKy-Dory
by PPLyra
Summary: "Just who is this Lady Hunk? And why is her voice sounds so familiar to me?" [ReRev based.]
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** M/R (Contains not only violence and gore, this story includes swearing.)

**A/N:** Will have about three chapters. This what happens when I play Re6 and ReRev together xD Also some game stuff are changed.

**Summary: **"Shortly after Rachel died, I couldn't care less of what will happen to me... I made a promise to her that she'll be okay, which broke... but then this masked girl named Lady Hunk appeared out of nowhere and acted like she was my bodyguard. She rescued me, she helped me, she secretly left me ammos and followed me almost everywhere - but why? ... Why is she stalking me? Why is she helping me?"

* * *

**HUNKy-Dory**  
_Chapter One.  
_By: PPLyra

* * *

"Think these things got to Chris and Jessica?" asked Parker, who was squatting down next to the unconscious B.O.W.

I was standing up, two inches away from him. I looked at him and then scoffed, looking towards the wall. "I hope not," I answered.

The fellow British-Italian companion stood up to his feet and gazed at me with his intoxicated eyes. "Hey, no-one's saying Chris is dead."

I sighed. "All right, then let's find him already."

_...Clunk!_

"Did you hear that?" Parker asked as we turned around to see where the sound came from. "Was that the lock?"

"I'll go check it out."

"Okay. I'll see what I can find here." And with that, Parker took out his Genesis to scan the B.O.W. that was laying down the floor that we shot earlier.

"Copy that. I'll call you up if I pick up Chris's trail." With a swift motion, I walked towards the door we didn't go through before. As I left the kitchen, I looked around and everything was empty. The hallways felt... cold and haunted. Like something was alive... but I wanted to take action. With Chris and Jessica gone missing and our communication systems broke, this isn't my day... Not one bit. This mission had been easy so far, seeing that there wasn't much problem. So far I've only seen one B.O.W. in my way.

I figured there will be more surprises up ahead.

I kept going to the one path the hallway was leading me and I saw a room. The door was closed so I ran towards it. There was a peep-hole there. I lifted the flap to look-through the room. To my surprise I saw a familiar person, tied up to a chair. He was dead unconscious. "Chris. Chris! Come on, say something!" I twisted the door-knob and banged on the door - no response from him or even the door, so I decided to call Parker. "I found Chris, but he's trapped in there."

"Can you get him out?" said Parker over the radio.

"No, it's a tough lock. I need the key."

"Okay then, let's find it."

I made my way through the hallway and passed another door. There were two ways of metal staircases. One up and one down. First, I went down. I sighed deeply, "It's a dead end..." I said to myself and went back up and the light on top was just a light bulb that was attached to the ceiling. It was flickering and was swinging side to side, making squeaky sounds in every swing. With the dimmed light it made, it was hard to see where I was walking. I could just make out I was walking on metal. I looked around as I made my way up the left staircase and there was another one to walk pass. There was a door I had to open along the way and made my way around and there were boxes in the way. I couldn't see myself going through them or climbing over them, so I made a detour through a door and straight to the bathroom. There was a slight faint gurgling noise I could hear in the distance. Water spills too. I hid behind a wall and peeked through the doorway of the bathroom. Doors inside the bathroom were opened, wrecked and closed. Water was running out in one of the toilet room. The blue and white tiles were wet. Nothing looked dry.

I took a big gulped and decided to go through the doorway. My steps were making splash sounds from the small puddles. The gurgling noise went louder as I was walking. All of a sudden, a black figure came out one of the toilet rooms. I cocked my gun out as I moved back slowly. It followed me. It was stumbling. Then its figure came to under the dim light. Brown-grey coloured body. Nasty looking fangs covered its bottom lip and chin. Its left hand had a lump and claws were sticking out the sides of its hand. Stony bones surrounded its right thigh, making an arch. White slime was dripping off its body as it came closer, making unusual sounds.

This was no human. It was a B.O.W.

I pointed my red laser at it, but before I could pull the trigger, it slammed its clawed arm at me, leaving a cut on my left arm. "Aaarghh!" I exclaimed in pain. Small amountof blood dripped off my arm, "...arghh... Tha-That... hurt!..." I flinched back and had my back against the busted lockers. I looked at my open wound and my sleeve was halfway cut. I couldn't see my wound properly as it was covered with blood. I used my right hand to wipe the blood off and stung at my touch. "Ouch! I'm going to have to heal this later..." I looked up to see the B.O.W. again. "I have to take care of this thing first!" I aimed my gun at its unsteady head and pulled the trigger three times at its head and it stumbled to the floor, blood oozes out from its head.

I took a deep breath and made my way out of the bathroom. I looked around the remaining room and walked towards a table. Lockers were broken and the beds were untidy. "This place is a mess," I said out loud to myself. Everywhere I looked, the books were placed all over the table and on the floor. When I made it out, I sat myself on the cold floor of the hallway to take some fresh air from the broken window. The chilly, cold air made its way through my sweaty and hot body. The cold air made my nose uneasy at first, but I was getting used to it. I looked at my wound again to check it up. The blood was getting dried. I took out a green herb spray to spray it all over my arm. It was my last one, until I find some more. My wound was stinging. Hard to endure. I sat myself there for a while, looking out the window and my arm was coming back to me. It was all numb before. I decided to look at it again and the blood wasn't there any more. The wound was only a red line now. That's good...

I stood back up to my feet and took a deep breath. Okay, Jill. Time to rock n' roll!

* * *

As I kept walking that direction, I heard tiny screaming... or I think it came from far away. I looked around to see if I could identify where the screaming came from. There were three doors of rooms I could see, so I placed my ear against the cold and metal doors. Nothing I could hear on the first two. That left me with the third door. Once I placed my ear on the door, the screaming was louder. I gasped and swiftly opened the door. There were stairs in my way as I ran down. The screaming went louder. It sounded like a girl. Her screaming turned into choking. Oh, no. What's happening?! Just then, there was a window there and I saw a B.O.W. holding a female figure. All the screaming and noises were coming from her. When I came closer to the window, the B.O.W. threw her straight to the window glass. "Arrrggghhhh!" she screamed. Her blood went splat all over the glass. She fell down on the floor with a _thud_. Then the B.O.W. slams its spiky arm all over her. "Waarrgggghh!" she screamed again. This time it sounded like a hurtful cry. The last blow really, _really_ hurt her.

I panicked. I was shaking all over like wet noodles. I wanted to help. In an instant, I bolted for the door to enter the room. Once I entered there, I wasted no time and took out my only pulse grenade. _"In __case__ of Emergencies only, Jill,"_ Chris said inside my mind. Sorry, Chris. But this feels like an emergency to me! The pulse grenade was thrown and the two B.O.W.s stopped at their tracks and were stunned. I rushed over to the poor girl that has been hurt.

"Hey... Hey..." I said quietly to the girl. I sat on the cold ground and placed her against my shoulder. "Stay with me, blondie..."

Her long blonde hair blocked her eyes. Blood covered her body. Deep cuts surrounded her left thigh and right arm. I could tell that she was a newbie. "Oowwwwchhh... Uhnnnghh..." she groaned in pain, moving her body a little.

"Shhh..." I said, trying to prevent her from moving. "Shh... Don't move. Everything is going to be all right, I promise. I'll heal you." I took out a herb spray, seeing it almost empty and realized I used it earlier on my arm, aghast appeared in my face. _Fuck!_ I shouldn't've used it! I'm so angry at myself! Plus, I took a break while my wound healed... I- _Unnnghhhh!_ I smashed the chemical tube against the wall in frustration, thus injuring my right hand and making a shattered glass noise that startled the B.O.W.s.

The B.O.W.s weren't stunned any more and made their way towards us. Luckily for me, I have my handgun to shoot their heads and aimlessly wasting all my ammo. "That's right, you pieces of _shit!_ That's what you get for hurting an innocent girl!" I shouted at them, not realizing tears were running down my face until I felt them making my cheeks wet.

"Wh... Who ah.. are you?..." asked the girl when the B.O.W.s fainted.

I turned to face her, seeing a small smile appeared on her face. "Oh, you're okay!" I exclaimed. "I'm Jill. Jill Valentine."

"Rachel Foley... Newbie in... F... B... ..."

I blinked, wondering what happened to her smile. It disappeared. "FB... what, Rachel?"

No response.

"Ra... Rachel...?" I said.

Still nothing.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed shakily. I couldn't help to wrap my arms around her. I ended up breaking down. Couldn't help an innocent girl... What kind of person am I, breaking a promises like that?! "Rachel..." I sobbed and stayed there with her for a while.

* * *

"Jill."

_Urp..._

"Jill?!"

_...Uahhh..._

"Jill, where are you?! What's going on?!"

"Wah...?" I squeaked. I sat up, realizing that I had fallen asleep next to Rachel's corpse. Red hot tingles exploded inside my body. You were too late, Jill. God damn it!

I placed Rachel back on the floor, with her body resting against the wall. There was a rattle noise of keys when I moved her. Then I realized, keys had fallen off her left hand. I curiously picked them up and saw "K4" written on the key. Must mean its for some room here named K4... I'm not sure what's it for but it's worth a try of using it for Chris's locked room. With my last look at Rachel's corpse, I averted my eyes away from her.

Just one innocent girl, Jill. Why can't I be a hero like Leon and Claire saving Sherry when she was little? I'm so pathetic!

Just then, I heard noises. _...Tap... Tap tap..._...huh?! Who's there?! I looked up, wiping my eyes with my right hand, realizing blood was smudged all over my face. I stood up to look around, trying my best to look from the blurry vision I had. From the distance I saw a shadow... A moving shadow... Someone was there with me. I cocked my handgun out with my left hand and decided to follow it. The smudged residue of blood in my face made my skin dry as I walked out the room to follow the shadow. It went up the staircase and the footsteps were still heard. Then they sounded like the person was running off. "Hey, wait!" I exclaimed, my voice echoing around the narrow hallway.

"Unnnhhh huhhnnn..." an ooze popped out in an air vent and ran towards me.

I pulled the trigger then realized I was out of ammo. _Fuuuuuccckkkkk!_ Where do you get some _damn_ ammos when you need some?! I panicked and searched my pockets for more ammos or even _anything_ to hit this B.O.W. for that matter! Then I felt a bulge inside my back pocket. Ha! I pulled out my combat knife! This seems stupid to use as its weaker than a small handgun, but it left me with no other choice. "Arrrgh!" I shouted, impaling the object onto the B.O.W's head multiple times before having almost half of my hand right through its disgusting and slimy head.

"Unnhh..." it snarled and it fell onto the ground. Blood covered its body.

Come to think of it, I had more blood on my left arm than the B.O.W on the floor. I also had a few cuts in there. They weren't noticeable as much as the blood around it, but they sting so bad. When the blood started to dry, I made my way through the corridor I managed to escape from the B.O.W.s that were blocking my way. I decided to use my combat knife to slash my way through with my left hand since my right hand was nowhere in good condition to even hold anything.

I zoomed passed the halls without me knowing. Everything was clouded. The tears that were in my eyes were still trying to make their way out. I started to sob and running onto walls, thus bruising myself. When my body finally decided to stumble down. I sat near the corner to curl myself up in a ball. Couldn't help but to cry now. Why can't I take my mind of this?! I don't even know that Rachel person, but why do I feel that I care for her?!

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Notes:** Till next time!

-PPLyra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rants:** Sorry for a long update. I couldn't think of ideas but now I did. I think this Fic will have three or four chapters.

* * *

**HUNKy-Dory  
**_Chapter Two. _  
By: PPLyra

* * *

As more of the blood started to dry, I made my way through the corridor again and I ran down the staircase and saw a box in the corner. That's odd. I picked up the box. It was small as a shoe-box. Before any surprises hidden here, I shook the box to make sure. It sounded like it was liquid and some rattle noise inside. So I didn't hesitate to open it. I was astonished. There were handgun ammos and two herb sprays in there. Who left these here? Parker? No. He hasn't been here before. But who, then?

I sprayed one of the herb bottles onto my dried up wound. The scabs dissolved away, leaving a fine red line on my forearm. Ouch! I shook it off and placed the items inside my small bag and kept going.

I passed through the metal staircases that I walked through earlier and saw Parker there waiting for me. "Jill!" he called out. "Are you okay?"

I was about to shake my head no from what I've seen earlier with Rachel and tell him everything, but my concious prevented me to, so I just nodded my head instead. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's get to Chris already," I said, trying to hide the cut up of my sleeves. I pulled out the keys and tried to unlock the door. No matter how many times I tried to shove the keys inside the keyhole, it won't go through. "God damn it! It's no use!" I tried again. This time the key slipped on the side and fell on the ground. "These are the wrong keys!"

Parker looked at me and groaned. "This is just great..." He sighed. "Just... great..." He crossed his arms.

I looked down at the worthless key and stared at it, not bothering to pick it up then I leaned against the door, with my arms folded across my chest and my right leg slightly bent, having all my weight resting on one foot. I took a deep breath and cursed under my breath. I looked up and suddenly, behind Parker, there was someone coming out the doorway.

Huh?

Once they turned to face directly at me, they bolted up the staircase. "Hey!" I called out, getting back on my two feet, almost stumbling and had my arms out to hold onto the door to get my balance back.

Parker was astonished and he turned around just as the person whom I saw made a turn to hide himself. Parker then turned back at me. "Jill, what's wrong?!"

Someone. "Him!"

"What?! Him who?!"

Before Parker could take another glance, I ran passed him. Skidding across the ground to make a turn, I kept following the mysterious person. He went through the hallways Parker and I already been to. The kitchen again. Doors slamming in my face when he saw me chasing after him. Just when we came out the lunch room, one more door slammed in my face, almost touching my nose. I felt a slight chill from the cold and metal door. I placed my hand onto the door knob. From all the running, it made me sweat. My palms were slippery and couldn't twist open the knob. I shook the damn door and finally got it opened.

Once I made it through, I heard Parker panting behind me. "Jill, wait!" he called out. "What's the hurry?!"

I ignored him and looked around. The black clothed man couldn't be found. Then I heard keys rattling and a _ding!_ sound. Wait, what? That sounded like... the elevator! I then ran towards to where the elevator was.

That's strange. I thought the elevator was broken. I checked before. But, how?! When I turned another way, I saw the masked figure. He looked at me again. His outfit were black coloured and leather textured: Fingerless gloves, half-cut boots, a jacket that had gun bullet holders, a gun holder on one thigh and short shorts that showed his tanned skin legs.

I found it odd that a male wore short shorts like that. He can't be a male. That person has to be female. He looked very familiar to me... The black gas-mask made it looked like it was Hunk. But he doesn't wear black shorts... He wore black trousers.

Just I was about to catch up, the elevator doors opened and he ran inside, pressing a button on the side to close the doors. "Waaait!" I shouted. The elevator doors closed with a thud just as I ran up to it. "Damn it!" I banged the elevator doors.

"Jill!" Parker panted. He stood next to me, catching his breath. "Why.. Why the sudden... triathlon?!"

"Someone was here. With us."

He shot his shocked face at me. "What?!" he said. "I thought we were alone here!"

I turned to my side and saw the buttons for the elevator and pressed it. "Actually..." I sighed. "There was someone I saw... while looking around the place..."

He walked closer to me. "Really, who?"

"I, uhh..." I clenched my fist and looked down to look at my hand. It was the one I used to smash the empty herb spray bottle earlier.

Rachel.

Rachel... Why can't I stop thinking about her? Was there something missing here? I was already too late to save her. Was I meant to save her? Or let her rot down there?

"Jill?"

"Huh, what?" I said, realizing I was spacing out.

"Uhh, well-"

Parker then done a snicker to interrupt me. "Looks like someone has a secret admirer, eh, Jill?"

"Shut up, Parker!"

"Okay, okay. Then who is it?"

I sighed, elevator doors opening as I walked inside it. "Rachel."

"Rachel?" he repeated, walking inside with me.

I pressed a button for the elevator to go up. "Yeah," I started, "she was getting butchered by B.O.W.s."

Parker looked at me. He was curious. Very curious to what I had to say."Okay, you got me. I'm listening," he said.

As the elevator was going up, I directly looked at Parker's curious eyes. "When I went to find keys for Chris' room, well... I did wonder off." I scratched the back of my head. "I saw a B.O.W in my way and it slashed my left arm." I showed him the dry cut on my left arm, also the cut sleeve. "When I defeated it, I used my herb spray and took a small rest in a corner. When I got back on my feet, I heard a girl screaming and I found her. In a research room. A B.O.W. was holding her then, when I walked closer, it threw her straight to the glass window!" I let out my arms and showed him how exactly how I reacted when Rachel was thrown to the window. "Her blood went everywhere! If you were there, you'd feel sorry for her, Parker! The B.O.W.s went and sucked her blood when she hit the ground, screaming for help!"

Parker looked stunned to what I was saying to him. "Jill..."

"I ran inside the room and tried to save her. I used my last pulse grenade that Chris gave me earlier! But- you know what?! When I had her in my arms, I wanted to use a herb spray to heal her deep wounds!" Tears started to form in my eyes. "I promised her that she'd be okay, but I _f__ucking_ broke that promise!" I blinked my eyes a couple of times to prevent my eyes from crying. "I- I... I-I... I used the last herb spray I had, Parker! I couldn't save her!" I started to hiccup. "I smashed the spray bottle and... the B.O.W.s were startled and I had to kill them!" Without knowing, the tears steamed down my cheeks.

"Jill, don't worry... its just a girl you don't even know!"

"Don't worry?!" I cried. "It's our _job_ to protect people from this!" I sniffled. "I broke that promise... I woke up, seeing Rachel was _dead!_ It didn't feel right seeing her like that! She was a newbie!"

_Ding!_ The elevator doors opened and I swiftly ran out.

"Jill, hold on!" Parker called out, running after me.

Everything passed with a blur. I pushed open the huge metal doors that were in my way and went up a ladder, into a huge pipe-like hallway, more ladders, then saw myself in a small poker room. "What is this..." I said to myself.

I heard Parker was behind me, breathing heavily. "Geez, Jill. Slow down!"

"Parker, let's search this area..." I commanded as I opened a door, seeing a casino room. "Wow, what the... A casino, really?"

"Well, what do you expect? This ship is rich!"

I ran down the steps then ran passed the slot machines then up the escalators, which were not functioning. "This place feels haunted... Like someone has been here to open this room..."

"This whole damn ship is haunted, Jill," Parker replied as we went inside a fancy looking elevator that had a ship's steering wheel on the door.

I heard a clunk. "What was that?"

"What was what, Jill?"

"I heard something..." Then when the elevator doors opened, I ran out, seeing someone there, with his arms crossed. He had red-orange hair. He wore a blue vest and his outfit was grey-ish black.

"Wait, Raymond?" Parker said, looking at the other male.

"Raymond?" I repeated. "You mean that guy you were with when you were in FBC?"

"Yes."

"Well, nice to see you again, Parker," Raymond said, sheepishly.

"What does the FBC want here? State your business."

"Why should I tell you, Parker? Don't put your nose in my business." Parker groaned, wanting answers. But Raymond sighed and looked at the ground. Then back at us. "Anyway..." he said, "have you guys seen anyone else here? I can't reach my partner, Rachel. Damn it. I haven't heard from her since she went to the bilge."

I felt a slight chill shot right through me when he said _Rachel_. "Rachel?" I repeated. "Rachel?! Do you mean the blonde haired woman that's dressed in a black and orange striped wetsuit?!" My hands began to clenched.

"Yes. Yes!" Raymond stood up properly, with his arms on his sides. "That's her. How did you know?"

I gritted my teeth and pulled out my handgun and pointed it directly at his smug face. "You!-"

"Jill, what are you doing?!" Parker said, with his hands in the side of my handgun, trying to stop my actions.

I gulped, looking at him and Raymond, back and forth. "Re-Remember that survivor I ran into earlier?" I started to breathe heavily.

"Yes?..."

"This Raymond is her son-of-a-_b__itch_ partner!"

"What?! Raymond is that true?" Parker questioned Raymond as he looked at him.

Raymond just sighed and started to walk away. "I don't have time for this _bull__s_hit."

_Peww!_ The ground Raymond was about to step on had a bullet there.

"Move one more i-inch, and I'll blow your mother-_f__uckin'_ head off, Raymond!" I cocked my handgun, licking my lips and looking through the aiming of my gun.

"Jill, calm down!" Parker called out, looking at me again.

"Parker!" I called out back at him. "Now's not the time to calm down!"

Parker looked at me in fear when I looked at him. I then met Raymond's gaze at me and just stood there with his arms crossed. My hands were shaking and slowly aimed the gun straight at Raymond's head.

"Tell me a _f__ucking_ good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off!"

Raymond sighed and looked at Parker. "Women..."

"Stop it, Jill!" Parker interrupted.

"I do what I damn want!"

"Jill!"

"Arrgghhh!"

_**BANG!**_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Notes: **Stay awesome, guys!

-PPLyra.


End file.
